


Multitasking

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by twilightknight17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

William, being an efficient man, generally does not have difficulty multitasking. Budgets, assignments, reports, interdepartmental memoranda, disciplinary referrals – all manageable. But now, with Reaper Slingby standing there on the other side of his desk, enquiring about the whereabouts of his junior, William is finding it very hard to divide his attention appropriately between the things that require (or, rather, demand) it.

“Have you checked the break room, Slingby?”

“Twice, and Spectacles hasn’t seen him, either.”

William hopes the sigh that escapes his throat passes sufficiently enough as exasperated, though it’s himself he’s irritated with for allowing it to be heard at all.

“I’m sure he’ll be back in time for his next reap and I will have him report immediately to you if I see him in the meantime. However, I have more pressing matters to attend to currently, so please see yourself out and return to your work.”

The moment he hears the door latch, William’s composure crumbles. He drops his pen, hurrying to hide his face in his right hand and knocking his glasses askew in the process. His left immediately moves from where it’s been balled up on the blotter to his lap, where his fingers knot themselves in the hair of a certain junior whose presence has been known to William for quite some time now.

Yes. It’s  _very_  well known.

If there is such a thing as an appreciative apology, that is precisely what William mutters as he refastens his trousers and said junior emerges from his hiding place, pressing a quick kiss to William’s forehead as he stands.

“Your important glasses are crooked,” Alan teases quietly. “How will you tell me to report to Senior Slingby if you don’t see me?”

William’s glasses end up in the same place Alan does – on his desk.


End file.
